Automobiles and other vehicles may include cargo areas. The cargo areas are often, but not necessarily, in the rear of the vehicle. Cargo areas may be within, and accessible from, the passenger compartment, or may be within the trunk or boot of the vehicle. In some instances, the cargo area may be configured with removable seats.